


little too much

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, mashton ofc !!!!, so unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke sees it, and he wonders if Calum sees it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little too much

Luke sees it, and he wonders if Calum sees it too. The way Michael's eyes stick to Ashton's for a little too long and how the older guy gives him a smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder that somehow doesn't really look _friendly_ but like if there was something more behind it.

Calum says he sees it, too. The way that Ashton sits unnecessarily close to Michael in the couch, invading his personal space, and how every time Michael snuggles a little closer. Calum finds it funny how if it was someone else who did it, Michael would probably be pissed.

They both see it all happening in front of their eyes and it's beautiful. The way they kiss as if it was the only thing they knew. It's lovely, how they love each other just a little too much.


End file.
